Golem's Heart
Golem's heart is a guild in the Long isles and is said to be the first adventurer's guild to ever be established. Being the primary adventurer's guild situated on the Longranne Isle, Golem's Heart is a hub for all adventurer activity in particular, quests related to Nexus, the central isle. Location Golem's heart is located in the centre of an important port city called Southports. The money generated from the guild funds the development of the city. Since the city is reliant on the guild, the council has two representatives of the guild in their body, the Guildmaster and the current highest ranked adventurer. The guild is famous across the continent, ever since it's conception only a few decades ago. The founder of the guild is still the active Guildmaster to date. Golem's heart Golem's heart's main hall is situated in Southports, but the guild has a few branches, smaller aligned-guilds with their own Guildmaster's that are part of the Nurian Guild Alliance (NGA), an alliance of guilds across Nur whose sole purpose is the training and facilitating of adventurers and mercenary's with their main goal to crack down on malicious activity among adventurers and the teaching, training and protection of adventurers to ensure the minimisation of risks when adventuring. Golem's heart has three small branch guilds, each with their own Guildmaster that foresees the maintenance and running of their branch guild. An important note to make is that when adventurers become experienced enough, they may form their own guilds. The Golem's heart is the only guild to accept all adventurers (that pass a moral alignment test which determines if they'll commit bad acts etc. and a magic test if they're are a mage class) and subsequently allow leaving of guild members for any reason, since their only goal is to provide a place for starting adventurers. Adventurer ranking Golem's Heart uses an adventurer ranking system to grade the performance of adventurers. The objective is to prevent adventurers that are not experienced enough from taking quests that far exceed their capability. The second is the opposite, to identify what caliber is required for requests and all the adventurers that are able to fulfil those requests. The guild determines the difficulty of the quest and indicates to the requester the cost of the request (Depending on the guild this can be different. Some guilds refund you if no one takes the request in time, Golem's heart actually raises the severity of the quest and increases the reward, sometimes the quest even goes up in rank requirement). The ranks are as follows: Quartz, Ruby, Emerald, Topaz, Amethyst, Diamond and the Elite 10. Newly admitted members all start from Quartz. The main way to climb a rank is to complete a number of quests and be assessed by guild staff. Typically, Quartz to Emerald are assessed en mass by a select few guild staff that examine the number of quests they have achieved and award high ranks. All the information is stored in magic ledgers and the plaque the adventurer wears. Once they are given a new plaque the information from the previous plaque is moved to the new plaque via the magic ledger. For members Topaz onward, they are assessed on a personal basis by guild staff with the Guildmaster involved Diamond and above. A rough guideline of what quests become available are : Quartz - Fetch/pest quests, Ruby - monster quests, Emerald - exploration/expedition quests, Topaz - High level monster quests, amethyst - raid quests (Where many adventurers take the same quest), Diamond - High level threats & international/political affairs, Elite 10 - Guildmaster's quests etc. under some circumstances, starting adventurers that are above par can be assessed personally to have an increased starting rank. The Guildmaster The leader of a guild and often the founder of that guild too. A Guildmaster's job is to essentially run the guild. They must make sure they take care of their members properly, helping them according to their needs, whether it is a higher level adventurer looking for help on quests or a lower level adventurer still learning the ropes. It is the Guildmaster's responsibility as other than following the rules of the regional authority, the guild is essentially their space of authority. Abuse of these members by the Guildmaster is looked down upon. Guild's often must answer to their regional governing body who carry out inspections to ensure the welfare of these adventurers. Typically this isn't the case as Guildmaster's must pass checks before being eligible to founding their own guild. The main conditions are as follows: The right to inspire - Guildmaster isn't like a normal job. You found a guild because you are compelled to, you have reason to, or the desire to. Guildmaster's must acquire this right before they can even conceivably create a guild. The experience to lead - An adventurer needs to meet a few criterium for this, one is being a high enough level (this actually varies from region to region, generally its lv10), have met and made many friends (4 members must be present in the party that sign a parchment with the Guildmaster). The property to serve - A guildhall needs to be established as a location for the guild. The Guildmaster must have the right and money to buy the land in which the guildhall will be located. The party and Guildmaster create the guild in the regions townhall where they can select any available property/land but it must be of sufficient size to be a guildhall. The Guildmaster and the 4 other members gain the founder title alongside whatever titles their Guildmaster gives them. Golem's Heart's Guildmaster is said to be the first Guildmaster to ever found a guild. He is an influential person with surprisingly very little knowledge known about him. It is said only the adventurers ranking above diamond and the elite 10 truly know what he is like. Nevertheless he has influence across the continent being famous in all large kingdoms. The strongest adventurer in Golem's heart is also feared and influential, being the top rank of the elite 10 they are present with the Guildmaster in the port city council and received quests from other islands as a testament to his infamy. Rumours among the adventurers oh his identity usually comprise of: A male adventurer, swordsman who wields a single sword with no shield. His sword is said to be enchanted, a gold blue aesthetic that when upon closer inspection, is elegant and simple but doesn't stand out. His sword is rumoured to be enchanted and can kill anything in one hit. Southports A reasonably large city with decent trade with Mystikur's numbered ports. As Mystikur is one of the few islands that has a reasonably large landmass for an island, they often like to trade with neighbouring islands and especially Longranne isle. The city is famous for it's craftsmanship in boats with a story of a legendary ship that famously sunk despite being deemed "unsinkable" being credited to the very port city. Outside of that, the Port city is also famous for the Guild Golem's heart, often attributed to be the first guild ever created. Gameplay/Questing In game, quests are available to all adventurers that are members of Golem's heart or if they are a member of another guild. This mean's adventurers that are not even in Longranne for example can still do quests from Golem's heart if they wanted to. Only independent adventurers cannot take quests from Golem's heart which is possible. If you are a part of a player created guild, you can also still do Golem's heart quests but it will not contribute to a Golem's heart rank but attributed to your own guild. For members of Golem's heart, they can all increase their ranks to access better quests whereas it would not be so easy for an adventurer from another guild as they will be restricted to their guilds ranking system. This does give a potential flaw too, as a guild can decide that a given adventurer can do diamond level quests within their guild which allows that adventurer, even if they are a dramatically lower rank, to take diamond level quests. The quests that are available to take range from fetch quests to raid quests. The majority of quests are given individually and if the party leader takes a quest, that quest is given to all members too (if they have already done the quest it resets) which means TECHNICALLY you can take a level 1 on a diamond level quest like this. Raid quests are like sign up sheets which you take before a deadline. Once the deadline is reached, the quest is given to all that chose to sign up, only one raid quest can be done at a time. The quest will then begin, a channel opened for all participants and a designated location and time given for all to attend. The raid then begins and fails if all die in the dungeon. The quests can be taken by a large enough party or a guild party. if a guild decides to take part in a raid this is given an emblem in the guild as an achievement but only if the raid was completed by members exclusively of that guild.